At very low concentration, tRNA partially inhibits G enzyme. There was no inhibition of G enzyme from a mutant with altered G enzyme feedback sensitivity to Histidine. Preliminary studies show no specificity for charged or uncharged tRNA. ATP and PRPP reverse both the binding and the inhibition by tRNA.